The invention relates to concrete form assemblies and more specifically, to a device for leveling a longitudinally extended concrete form assembly.
Concrete forming systems are well known and widely used in the construction of concrete structures. Individual form components are interconnected to create form assemblies of extended length and height. Certain forming systems employ beams that are used as upright soldiers, horizontal structural extensions, brace members, and the like. To form plumb and level concrete structures, it is important that the form assemblies be adjustable to be both plumb and level. The leveling device of the present invention is mounted at the end portions of certain of the upright structural beams for quick and convenient leveling of an extended form assembly.